nipponichifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Roleplay: Isle of Torment (Sonic RP)
This looks cool! :D A is for... 03:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) Anyway... looks like we'll have to do this ourselves. So before we begin, I have a question: How and where do you wanna start this? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm....maybe a prologue on the island itself, showing some creepy things happening...and maybe, if you don't mind, some of the Trolls are trying to find treasure there, but they end up fleeing leaving Dismal all by himself on the island LOL --'Ryushu the Cat' Hmm...it has a interesting history, so I can see them all catching word about it and wanting to go. A is for... 04:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... How about we try Ryu's idea for the prologue, and for the very first chapter everything on the island is normal until hell breaks loose? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie. A is for... 04:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Should we all work on the prologue, or let someone write it? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) @Fam: Hey there, we thought you weren't gonna make it for a minute! XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope I'm here ^^, sorry--Famotill 04:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Famotill Well, looks like everyone is here. Okay, can someone answer my last question? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) We can all work on it together. A is for... 04:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, but we're gonna need to have some Troll characters to control. I have no Troll characters, so I need someone to loan me one for the prologue. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I only have the Troll League, and they hate Rageik's Trolls. A is for... 04:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Errr....I kinda already started the prologue... ^_^'--'Ryushu the Cat' @Shima: Okay @Ryu: its okay XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Gen, maybe you could play as the "apparitions" and such for the prologue?-- 04:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. What would I do, though? Whisper to the Trolls? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much whatever you want; whisper, move objects, tap shoulders, etc...-- 04:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, THROBBY!! :B [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Throbby? LOLwut?-- 04:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) You know, from this!! XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIp0UknXmvQ&feature=related [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah! XD-- 04:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) *boogies* XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) "This is not a TV! This is not a TV show!"-- 05:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Uhh... do I control one of the Trolls now....? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. You can be toxic if you want.-- 05:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC)